


Gold Star Babysitter

by CatnipRambles, confessionsofashyfangirl



Series: Marauder's Messages [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Tonks, Babysitting, M/M, Modern AU, Slow Burn, mini series, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatnipRambles/pseuds/CatnipRambles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofashyfangirl/pseuds/confessionsofashyfangirl
Summary: It's not uncommon for the Marauders to be at the mercy of their teachers or general student mischief, but when Sirius is asked to babysit a four year old, Remus can't help but wonder who he should be more worried about.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauder's Messages [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741024
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**(Saturday 10:03am)**

**~ Moony ~**

Are you sure you don’t want us to get you anything from Zonkos? 

**~ Padfoot ~**

Yeah, I’m alright. 

**~ Moony ~**

Okay then.

**(10:39am)**

**~ Moony ~**

How long will you be in detention for again? 

Prongs is adamant on stalking Lily today so we won’t be back at school for a long time. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

As if she’ll let him follow her around all day. 

**~ Moony ~**

Fine, there’s a new book cafe that opened in Hogsmeade a couple of weeks ago that apparently has really good hot chocolate. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

HA! I’ve got you exposed! 

Also, I’m not actually in detention, that was a lie. 

I’m not even at Hogwarts. 

**~ Moony ~**

Where are you then?

**~ Padfoot ~**

Don’t laugh.

I’m babysitting my niece. 

**~ Moony ~**

You have a niece? 

It’s not...you know

**~ Padfoot ~**

Ew, no, Regulus isn’t even old enough to have his first kiss yet. 

It’s my cousin Andy’s kid. 

**~ Moony ~**

I see. I think you’ve mentioned her a couple of times.

What made you lie about babysitting? 

Is it because it ruins your punk image? You ruined that in second year when Professor Kettleburn brought in those rabbits to class and you cried because of how cute they were. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

How do you even know that? You were sick that day. 

**~ Moony ~**

Because you smuggled Mr Nugget into the Hospital Wing to show me. 

**(1:10pm)**

**~ Padfoot ~**

So I’m at this kids cafe and THEY HAVE DINOSAUR SHAPED WAFFLES

And there’s a playground with a giant slide that ends in a ball pit but it’s stuffed animals that you get to take home!!! I got one for each of us. 

**~ Moony ~**

Are you there for your niece or are you there for yourself? 

**~ Padfoot ~**

Of course I’m there for my niece! Who do you think I am? Dora’s loving it, she keeps trying on all these different coloured wigs.

Now she’s pretending to be a duck swimming in the foam pit. I don’t know where she found that mask but she’s getting really into the role. 

But really, you have to come here one day to try these waffles.

**~ Moony ~**

At a cafe designed for children? 

**~ Padfoot ~**

There’s unlimited animal shaped marshmallows that come with the hot chocolate.

**~ Moony ~**

Sold. 

**(3:12pm)**

**~ Padfoot ~**

Dora’s piano teacher came for her weekly lesson and I’m about to fall asleep. I swear if I have to hear another round of Mary Had a Little Lamb I will revolt.

The kid looks like she’s about to revolt too. 

She’s clearly inherited my rebellious nature. I sense a Marauder in the making, Moony. Our legacy continues! 

**~ Moony ~**

Piano lessons? That’s pretty cool. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

Hah. 

I too was once forced to endure such torture as a child.

I’m surprised Andy is passing on the Black tradition. 

Any kind of tradition, really. 

**~ Moony ~**

You play piano? I didn’t know that. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

I only know one song by Mozart. 

**~ Moony ~**

Wow, I’m actually quite impressed.. What song?

**~ Padfoot ~**

Oh, it was some obscure song called Ah, Vous Dirais-Je Maman. I’m sure you’ve never heard of it before. 

**~ Moony ~**

You might have to show me one day if you can remember how to play. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

Also known as Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. 

**~ Moony ~**

Bloody hell. 

I need to stop falling for you 

R jokes

I NEED TO STOP FALLING FOR YOUR JOKES

**~ Padfoot ~**

HAHAHAHAHA 

I need to stop falling for me too. Don’t worry, I know how difficult it is to resist my roguish charm ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

**(Friday 5:34pm)**

**~ Padfoot ~**

My friend.

My dearest Moony. 

I hope you’re ready for the spew of random information that you’re going to receive this weekend. 

This is what you get for finding out my most coveted secrets.

**~ Moony ~**

Who are we burying this weekend? Let me grab the shovel. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

Remus NO! 

Tbh you’ll probably be burying me seeing as I’m babysitting again.

Reason for death: too many repeat listens of Baby Shark.

**~ Moony ~**

Are you babysitting Dora again? Oh, this will be fun. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

I’m glad you find my pain entertaining.

Honestly, she’s great, but I feel like crumbling after that horrifying practice James put us through.

**~ Moony ~**

I didn't even sign up for that! The two of you bullied me into it. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

How was I supposed to know that he'd make us endure mild torture?

**~ Moony ~**

All you had to do was watch a day of practice to figure that out.

Should’ve taken my word and been more patient. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

But when am I ever patient?

I have many middle names but patient is not one of them.

**~ Moony ~**

Point taken.

What are you doing babysitting on a Friday? I thought you went on Saturday last time?

**~ Padfoot ~**

Andy has a meeting or something in Geneva.

She and her husband are taking advantage of it to go on a holiday.

I'm stuck with Dora for the whole weekend.

**~ Moony ~**

Wow, Switzerland? They’ll probably have a great time.

**~ Padfoot ~**

Yeah, because they left me the cheeky foetus.

**~ Moony ~**

Come now, I’m sure it’ll be fun, what are you guys up to anyway?

**~ Padfoot ~**

Well at the moment, it’s all peace and quiet in the Tonks household.

Andy fed the kid before she left so she’s happy as a potato and watching something on the tv. 

**~ Moony ~**

I'll take a wild guess and say that’s where Baby Shark was coming from?

**~ Padfoot ~**

Moony strikes again.

I’m gonna nap on the sofa for a bit while she’s still calm.

Talk to you later.

**~ Moony ~**

Sleep well.

**(6:12pm)**

**~ Padfoot ~**

I don’t believe this.

I have WHISKERS drawn on my FACE.

I wasn’t even out for 20 minutes and Dora got out her whole sharpie collection and drew on MY FACE.

Not on paper, not on the walls, not on the carpet, but ON MY FACE.

**~ Moony ~**

PLEASE SEND PICTURES!

**~ Padfoot ~**

What has Andromeda been teaching her? 

Um, no way, this will ruin my reputation if it gets leaked and I can’t take that risk.

**~ Moony ~**

Not even one 10 second Snapchat picture?

I won't screenshot it!

**~ Padfoot ~**

Moony, I could love you to the moon and back but I still wouldn’t risk even taking a picture of this.

It’s not coming off, just smudging. I look like I’ve cried out my eyeliner after a bad break up.

I’m so glad that it’s just Dora and I for the whole weekend. 

**~ Moony ~**

Well then.

I guess it’s time to pay you a visit.

I'll get James.

**~ Padfoot ~**

Don’t you dare!!

**~ Moony ~**

Hahaha

Fine, I won’t. But I do have to go and get James, it’s nearly time for dinner. Ttyl.

**~ Padfoot ~**

Enjoy whatever the Great Hall decides to throw at you today.

I'll be here at my cousin's, trying to force feed a tiny menace some peas and mashed potatoes.

**~ Moony ~**

I’ll enjoy it well while thinking of you with cat whiskers. James says the mental image is gold. 

Mashed potatoes and no gravy? You monster. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

I knew I forgot something.

And shut up about the whiskers! 


	3. Chapter 3

**(Sunday 9:24am)**

**~ Padfoot ~**

Is there a word for zoomies but a child version?

**~ Moony ~**

I rather like zoomies.

The word. 

Not the idea of a small child running around. 

I don’t envy you on that front. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

Ha. I’ve more than enough energy to power the sun.

**~ Moony ~**

I’d pity you if you didn’t. 

So am I right in assuming that you will be babysitting every weekend?

There seems to be a trend happening.

**~ Padfoot ~**

Believe me, I would never voluntarily miss out on vandalising Filch’s office. 

**~ Moony ~**

I know. 

I hate to say it but we’re running out of things to write.

**~ Padfoot ~**

What areas do you have left?

**~ Moony ~**

We used up all of the sticky notes that Lily got us and that was just enough to cover his desk, chair and his door.

Peter’s gone to get us a couple of rolls of butchers’ paper to fill up space.

James says he’s written the phrase ‘old git’ so many times that they don’t look like real words anymore. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

And how about you, Mr I’m-the-only-one-with-brains-in-this-group? Don’t tell me you’ve run out of ideas.

**~ Moony ~**

I'm being used for manual labour because I’m the only one tall enough to reach the ceiling. 

**~ Padfoot ~**

How tragic. 

If you’re really stuck, draw a giant fluorescent dick on the ceiling. Don’t even bother with the paper. 

**(Sunday 10:13am)**

**~ Padfoot ~**

I told Dora about your predicament. She said to write Mr Filch is a Big Mean Poo Poo Head. 

**~ Moony ~**

Wow. 

Poo poo head is new. 

Is she sure it’s not too harsh?

**~ Padfoot ~**

She said to write it before she makes me bring her over to write it herself. 

I didn’t know she could even read?

All this time she’s had me read to her from picture books and hits me on the head when I don’t do the voices properly like her dad does. 

**~ Moony ~**

Yeah, I can definitely see how you two are related. 

How much longer do you have to babysit her?

**~ Padfoot ~**

I have her until 4 before her parents come back from...actually, I can’t remember where they’ve gone. 

**~ Moony ~**

Sounds like a long day.

**(2:16pm)**

**~ Padfoot ~**

I

Am

Exhausted

**~ Moony ~**

What happened to “I’ve more than enough energy to power the sun” 

**~ Padfoot ~**

Gone forever. Never to return. 

I found Dora’s very poorly hidden stash of lollies under her bed when she hid from me because she didn’t want to take a nap. She got mad that I found her ‘treasure’ and proceeded to throw a 96 minute tantrum on the floor. I timed it. 

**~ Moony ~**

So now you know how it feels to deal with you when you’re forced to wake up early. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! We hope you enjoyed this chapter of this little miniseries. More chapters of Padfoot and Moony's adventures with babysitting adorable Dora. Keep an eye out~


End file.
